(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to dumpling wrapping, and more particular to a device wrapping fillings in dough skins so as to make dumplings.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dumpling wrapping device, as taught by China Patent No. CN204091798 and CN202145825, contains a filling unit, a dough unit, and a shaping unit. The filling unit has a bucket for storing fillings with a mixer inside. The mixed fillings are delivered to the dough unit which produces a tubular dough skins wrapping the fillings. The shaping unit then presses the wrapping fillings with molds into individual dumplings. The conventional dumpling wrapping device has a number of disadvantages.
The conventional dumpling wrapping device provides a single line of production. To increase the yield, additional dumpling wrapping devices have to be deployed. However each dumpling wrapping device requires an operator, and more devices require a same number of operators. The production cost and man power therefore cannot be effective reduced. The power consumption also increases as the number of devices increases.
Sometimes there are larger chunks of fillings in the filling unit and the production process is inevitably disrupted. Usually the fillings are divided into two outputs so that the production process is not affected even though one of the outputs is stopped. However, when actually happens is that, when one output is blocked, fillings will crowd into the other output, again causing blockage or producing dumplings of inferior quality.
Dumplings have different sizes and shapes in various countries and regions. Therefore, to make dumplings of different sizes and shapes, the molds have to be replaced and cleaned, which is laborious and time-consuming. For small-volume-large-variety production, the cost would be greatly increased as the molds have to be frequently replaced. As such, not only the production speed is affected, the man power has to be increased.